


Inconceivability

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-12
Updated: 2004-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing about this that makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconceivability

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some stuff over from Livejournal.

There is nothing about this that makes sense.  
  
Harry has been firm in this resolution from the very beginning, from the moment Draco's lips first touched his in the empty Charms classroom late one night, the moon shining in through the windows and Draco's hair glowing silver in the light.  
  
Harry knows that when he and Draco get within five feet of each other logic would dictate that they should have wands out, ready to strike, ready to curse, hex, even kill. That when they speak it should be in short, clipped tones, that the words should be filled with malice and spite and bitter anger. That if their eyes were to glimmer bright and shining with anything, it should be hate, deep and all-encompassing.  
  
He knows that in the event that Draco were to push him against a wall, the stones biting deep into his back, it should be with his hands around Harry's throat, not with his fingers tracing uncharacteristically gentle patterns over Harry's cheekbones, and Harry should be breathless from the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs, not because of Draco's mouth and Draco's lips and Draco's body pressed against his.  
  
There is nothing about this that makes sense, and that, Harry thinks as he arches against Draco for what might be the hundredth time, Draco who looks at him with shadowed eyes like the night itself and then kisses him hard and deep and searching, may be why it is working so very well.


End file.
